Timeline
Below is a timeline of events that occur in the franchise. Circa 1950 * Maureen Roberts is born. 1955 * June 16: Debbie Loomis is born. 1965 * Sarah Darling is born. 1966 * Gale Weathers is born. Between 1969 and 1971 * Maureen Roberts moves to Hollywood to pursue acting under the alias "Rina Reynolds." After being raped by John Milton and several others, she conceives and eventually gives birth to Roman Bridger, whom she abandons to move back to Woodsboro, CA. After returning she meets and eventually marries Neil Prescott. 1971 * Dewey Riley is born. 1978 * January 20: Billy Loomis is born to Debbie and Hank Loomis. * January 24: Stu Macher is born. * May 20: Mickey Altieri is born. * Brandon James, Derek Feldman, Steven Orth, and Randy Meeks are born. 1979 * February: Tatum Riley is born. * October 3: Sidney Prescott is born to Maureen and Neil Prescott. * Casey Becker, Cici Cooper, Daisy Anderson, and Judy Hicks are born. 1983 * Martha Meeks is born. 1992 * Charlie Walker, Robbie Mercer, and Trevor Sheldon are born. 1993 * Jill Roberts, Kirby Reed, and Olivia Morris are born. * Piper is put up for adoption by Brandon James and Daisy Anderson. 1994 * October 31, Halloween: Brandon James murders five people, and attempts to murder Kevin Duval but fails. He is killed by police when meeting Daisy Johnson at Wren Lake that night. * Billy and Sidney begin a relationship. 1995 * Piper Shaw is born and put up for adoption. * Debbie Loomis leaves Hank Loomis after finding out he had an affair with Maureen Prescott. * Roman Bridger finds Maureen and attempts to reconnect with his mother, but she turns him away. He records her affairs with Cotton Weary and Hank and shows them to Billy Loomis to convince him to kill her. * Billy pressures Stu Macher into helping him, and they frame Cotton. 1996 * October: The events of Scream occur. 1997 * June: Randy Meeks and Sidney Prescott graduate from Woodsboro High School. * Gale Weathers writes The Woodsboro Murders novel. Sunrise Studios obtains film rights and creates a film based on the novel titled Stab. 1998 * The events of Scream 2 occur. * Sidney Prescott drops out of Windsor College and goes into hiding after being traumatized by Mickey Altieri's killings. She adopts a golden retriever names Cherokee and works as a crisis counselor under the alias "Laura." 1999 * Cotton Weary begins to host his own television show, titled 100% Cotton. * Stab 2 is released based on the Windsor College murders. * Audrey Jensen, Brooke Maddox, and Emma Duval are born. 2000 * Summer: The events of Scream 3 occur. * Stab 3: Hollywood Horror is released based on the Sunrise Studios murders. Between 2001 and 2009 * Sidney Prescott threatens to sue Sunrise Studios if they continue to use her story. They produce Stab 4: Knife of Doom, Stab 5: Clock of Doom, and Stab 6: Ghostface Returns as a sequel trilogy to the original three. Additionally, a Stab 7 is released later down the line. * Neil Prescott passes away of a heart attack. 2006 * Kevin and Maggie Duval divorce and Kevin moves out of Lakewood. 2009 * Jill Roberts begins dating Trevor Sheldon, eventually loosing her virginity to him. 2010 * Trevor Sheldon cheats on Jill Roberts with Jenny Randall. * Jill Roberts begins a secret relationship with Charlie Walker and the two begin planning a "reboot" of the original killings. * October: The events of Scream 4 occur. 2015 * Summer: Kieran Wilcox begins dating Piper Shaw, and the two begin planning the Lakewood murders. * September – October: The events of Scream: The TV Series Season 1 occur. 2016 * January: The events of Scream: The TV Series Season 2 occur. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__